Valentine's Day
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Dante wants to help Nero, and maybe he really can... Valentine's Day seems to be a nice opportunity. Dante/Nero YAOI  Don't like? Don't read . Story written by SirenaLoreley and Sam.


Okay, so this is the story of this fanfiction. Me and my msn friend Sam started to make a lot of steamy RolePlay games with our favorites Demons slayers, and then we thought: we can arrange a bit of those and publish them! And so, here we are, with the first fic that was born from our games: VALENTINE'S DAY.  
It's a bit early (or late) for a Valentine's story, but anyway, we made it for the lulz and because Dante and Nero are freaking hot… period. So, hope you enjoy our creation, and HOPE that it will be well received. On with the story!

"blabla" Dialogue  
blabla Thoughts

VALENTINES DAY

It was...quite an unhappy day for the silver haired teen, it was valentines' day, and normally he would've been the happiest boy on earth...if the one girl he ever loved was still alive. An accident occurred, and unfortunately, he wasn't there on time to prevent what had to happen. Ever since then, he was incredibly depressed...since the older slayer found him in front of his door, sitting on his stairs one raining day, since then they lived together...but there still wasn't much change in his behavior. Yet nights followed, he'd dreamed so many unexplainable things, like how he found himself in the warmth of the older slayer, nothing harmful or too...disturbing, just wrapped around strong, warm arms that could make him feel the most safe he's ever been, it then came to him that maybe he had feelings for the older man...Okay it's more then maybe but still…

Then it popped...Valentines Day; he whished that day might be the perfect time to solve this once and for all. He came down stairs, seeing the older man at his usual seat "...Can I...Talk to you for a sec...?"

Dante raised his eyes from the guns magazine he was reading to gaze at the boy in front of him. During all these weeks, since the boy arrived there, Dante looked at the gloomy face and sad eyes of the younger hunter with concern… it was not his style to worry too much about anything, let alone another human's (or half-devil's) well-being. But Nero seemed so hollow, nothing of the fiery temperament or even the playful sarcasm was on the boy now… He knew what happened… the girl died, and he was really sorry; no, no joking, he WAS…! And he understood Nero's pain, but it was months ago… the kid needed to leave that behind and move on… How could he help Nero, anyway…? Nothing he did was enough; the smile reached his lips but never his eyes.

Because of that, the elder male was even surprised when he saw Nero come down the stairs and stand in front of him on his desk, fidgeting nervously… that was also so-not-Nero. "What's wrong, kid…?" he asked, even getting a little worried, kicking his feet off the desk. The boy blushed slightly, his human hand scratching his nose he looked away a bit, not knowing how the hell he could pull that thing off "...I wanna thank you...for...you know, helping me out and all...I know I've been...depressed a lot and haven't been much off help to you but more of a bother..." what the hell was he saying, it had NOTHING to do with his real intentions...okay, maybe a bit, but how the hell was he going to admit his feelings?

Aww, man… the kid looked so damn CUTE, scratching his nose and blushing like that! Dante couldn't help but smile, the kid even looked embarrassed while talking… "No worries, kid…". He stood up and got next to Nero in an instant, giving him a one-arm hug and releasing quickly, not wanting to get him angry. "I'm glad to see you better now… I prefer to see you smiling, you know…?". He then turned to the small bar at the back of the office, to have a beer. He didn't even realize it was Valentine's Day, but even if he did… how could a festive day like that relate to Nero anyway…?

The young boy smiled a bit, loving the warmth of the older male when he was embraced ever so nicely...yet it was breaking him inside, he knew even less of what to do now..."...Um...You know it's valentines day, right...? So I'm wondering if..." he trailed off, losing his voice at the very crucial moment...he was blushing awfully read, and by now he was incredibly nervous, he let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding, then shook his head while looking down "...Never mind, you wouldn't agree either way, just forget what I said..." he told with a tone of regret, then started making his way back upstairs, hating himself oh so deeply right now...

Dante only got half of what Nero was saying (or whispering), and was already shocked.

*…what the heck…?*

"You kidding, right…?" he asked, in an amused tome, grabbing a beer and turning…

…just to see the boy running up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"No, he is not."

*DAMN!*

Dante dropped the can of beer, not caring about the flood of foam over the counter of the mini-bar, and went up the stairs, feeling like a jackass and completely confused at the same time. But, seriously… he NEVER thought Nero would EVER ask him something like that… EVER. Wasn't the boy so in love with that fortunian girl…? The one who died…? Why would he tell him something like that…? "Hey…" he rapped the door softly "Kid…? You there…?"

The younger male was laying on his bed, his eyes covered by his hair, which was good, since right now they only held depression and sadness inside..."...Door's open..." he said softly before turning away from the door, not wanting to have the older male look at him in pity or whatever...

"…" For a second, Dante wished that Nero would have closed the damn door. When he came in, the look of sheer depression on Nero's being made him feel even more like a jackass. "Uhm… you ok, kid…?" he mumbled, feeling like a retard; of course the kid wasn't ok! It was pretty obvious "Uh… about what you asked back there…" He scratched his cheek, not quite sure if he wanted to hear that again… but even so, some kind of warm feeling was worming his way to his chest…

…what was it…? …hope?

"You said something about Valentine's Day…" he asked again "Care to elaborate…?"

The boy didn't move, he knew the outcome of this fairly well, and by now he wasn't into mood to talk...at all, yet he knew the other would still be here trying to annoy him or something...''...It meant nothing at all... forget what you heard...'' he told softly, slightly breaking up in the inside... Dante frowned a bit, knowing full well that whatever Nero said it truly meant something… if not, there was no reason for the boy to look so damn gloomy.

"C'mon, kid, don't give me that…" he wasn't mad, but really couldn't treat Nero any other way… he wasn't accustomed to be 'nice', not in his line of work; but Nero seemed to need some comfort word, and to do so the man needed to know EXACTLY what bothered him… "Do you have a valentine and don't know how to face her…?" that was the first thing that popped out in his head… and immediately HATED the idea of Nero wanting to declare his love to a whore-… ahem, to a girl. The REAL problem was… that Dante himself didn't know why he felt so… so…

…jealous…?

The teen snorted at the question, that being a bitter, sad snort that is...''...I don't want anyone...It's only gonna end up like 'her'...'' he couldn't even say her name that much everything was starting to break him up inside...''...It's not even a girl to start with...'' he mumbled softly in a low, soft tone ''...Just leave me alone, old man...'' he told softly before burying his face in the pillow...

*…so, it's not a girl, that' better—wha—IT'S NOT A GIRL!*

Dante's mind was screaming inside his head at the news, but on the outside the elder felt a bit sad for the boy… having lost a dear friend (he didn't want to use the word 'girlfriend') was already a hard task; and it was normal to fear that whoever was near him was in grave danger, because the demons would never cease to come after them…

Dante knew how it felt… oh yes, he knew…

"…hey, kid…" Dante approached and sat on the bed, his hand doubting for an instant but finally massaging Nero's back and shoulders, comfortingly. "I don't know why you told me this and now want me to leave you alone… you know me, I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you…" That sounded a bit… too deep, even for him. "I want to help you… I gave you a home, a job, food, clothes, but still I feel like I didn't really help you… Nero… I don't want to see you sad anymore… but I don't know what to do; and I would never know if you don't talk to me… I promise I won't make fun of you, or stuff…"

The boy chuckled bitterly, he couldn't help him, because the teen knew what the outcome of this would be...But why not show him if he couldn't say it? He sat up and wrapped his arms around the neck of the older slayer, laying a soft kiss on the man's surprised lips; seeing the man wasn't kissing back, he pulled back for a few seconds before kissing again, more forceful this time, before he finally pulled away, a sad smile on his lips, with a nostalgic look in his eyes, then he shook his head ''...You can't help me...'' he told before pulling away from the other...

The elder was speechless, actually… When he felt arms around his neck and soft lips on his, Dante almost felt like the whole situation was an illusion… it was so surreal, Nero there kissing him, even trying to force his way into his mouth; his body, lithe and warm; his soft breath, a bit accelerated for the kiss… he also could feel the bumping of his heart against his own chest.

"…!"

And suddenly, it was gone… Nero looked at him, his beautiful eyes so hollow and smiling so sadly… So it was real… Nero really kissed him; he was there now… but pulled away. "…Nero…?" Dante could still feel the sweet warmth of those lips on his… why was it so sweet…? So sweet, it hurts…

The boy smiled softly, then stood up, taking his coat, all his material. ''...I'm going out for a bit...I'll come back...''. That was a lie; he couldn't come back...Not after what he pulled off to the older man...Though he smiled sadly, that smile holding so much meaning inside...it pained him so badly...

But Dante saw Nero through and through… and his heart jumped like a caged animal, springing his body into action. Before Nero could get out of his room, he had both of Dante's arms strongly wrapped around his body, holding him close… he surely could feel the elder's ragged breath and his wild heart beating.

"Don't go…"

*…it feels so nice to have him in my arms…*

"I'm not offended…"

*…he smells like cinnamon and youth…*

"You just surprised me… that's all…"

*…would you kiss me again…*

"Please, don't go…"

*…or would you let me kiss you now…*

The boy was stopped before he could even step out of his room, stopped by those strong arms, embracing him ever so gently, it pained him even more by now...''...Why can't you just let go...?...I got nothing for you...'' he told in a pained voice, hating how he was acting right now. ''You don't need me here...I'm just a bother...'' he told softly before prying the hands away from his chest, though he loved the way the older man was breathing on his neck, loved feeling the pounding heart beat of the older man...

"Don't…"

Nero untangled himself from Dante's embrace, but the man was not going to give in that easy… he grabbed the boy's demonic wrist, feeling the pulsating flesh warm beneath his fingers, giving him a nice ticklish sensation. "…you are still a headstrong teen… making decisions without waiting for answers…" Dante's voice was a bit more playful, but still heavy with worry and desire…

…oh, yes… desire…

"You are not a bother… you never were…"

He advanced against the teen, who stepped back until he was trapped between the wall next to the open door and Dante. The man closed the door then, pushing it with one hand.

"I don't want to let you go… I don't want you to go…" He was looking Nero straight into his eyes, wanting to reach deeper into Nero's mind and engrave those words there so the boy would never forget. His faces got closer and closer, until they were both breathing the same air. "You didn't ask me yet…" he smiled "…I'm still waiting your question, you know…"

The teen blushed nervously, yet he smiled a bit when the man was trapping him between a wall and his body, feeling the heat of the older man...''...Careful...If you tempt me like that...I won't hold back anymore...'' yet, the sudden question of the other, wanting him to say what he was about to ask this morning...''...You already know what I was about to ask you...'' he told with a soft smile on him...

The elder hunter could sense Nero was nervous, but at the same time his body was even welcoming his advances. Dante smiled, but his self-control was fading more and more with each passing second near the beautiful teen. "Maybe I know… buy I would love to hear it from you, kid… I'm sure you will make it sound lovely…" He was already drawing a line on Nero's chest with his finger, even playing lightly with the zipper of the red hoodie. He could smell Nero even better now, with his body heat rising…

The boy smirked softly, his lips now closer then ever, now touching softly, ''...Alright then...Will you...Be my valentine...?'' he was blushing when the question escaped his lips, though after he finished the question, he laid a soft kiss on the older male's lips, just a gentle peck, smirking at how close they were now...''...Well?...What's you're answer...?''

Wow… seriously, that was the first time someone asked that question to him! Dante never liked the 'V day', with all that mushiness and lovely-dovey stuff… but now… Nero gave the V day a WHOLE new meaning… he felt hot and wanted, and those lips tasted like heaven… and left him thirsty…

This time Dante grabbed Nero by the back of his neck, his other hand snaking around the small waist and crushed his lips against those, not waiting for an invitation, directly invading the sweet cavern he craved, and feeling ecstatic as he realized the boy was responding as eagerly as him. He stopped the wild kiss, panting and smiling, not releasing the grip around his beautiful 'valentine'. "Did I answer your question, baby…?"

''...Fuck yes you did...'' he smirked while kissing back hungrily, though now he turned so eager by now...one hand sneaked down the older male's pants, going inside to rub against the now growing bulge of the other, while he took the other hand that laid on his hips, now rubbing his own growing problems trough the jeans...

Dante wanted to laugh, but it was caught in his throat as Nero sneaked his hand and rubbed his manhood so teasingly… he growled instead, wanting more friction, and pushed Nero against the wall even more forcefully before grabbing the back of his thighs and pulling both of Nero's legs around his own waist, holding him like that and making the whole 'rubbing' even more interesting… he only smirked at the surprise on Nero's face, and went to kiss and lick the delicious neck, loving the little sounds the kid made. "…fuck… you're… fucking hot…" he managed to growl, moving his hips against Nero's, feeling both of them getting harder and hotter with each passing second.

The boy moaned softly at the contact the two shared so intimately, then blushed at the fact such noise was able to escape his mouth; almost instantly, his human hand covered his mouth, not wanting to scream too loudly...Yet he still tightened his legs around the other's waist, rubbing more into the growing heat...his demonic hand gripping tightly onto the shoulder of the older man... The position wasn't very comfortable, but Nero's moans and the sensation of those sturdy legs around his midriff compensate the lack of comfort… besides, Dante loved to feel the boy so close, to taste his lips, his skin and the heat rising from the young body at his mercy… Nero was submitting but at the same time he put one hell of a fight… Dante loved the kid for that… loved all of his sides… What the Hell, let's admit it: Dante loved Nero. Period.

"…uhhnn, yeah…" the pain on his shoulder blade, due the bringer digging too deep, made him purr… he liked the pain, in a very masochistic way "Tell me what you wanna do, my little valentine… it seems that you are quite desperate for something…" he taunted playfully, looking down to Nero's crotch; he had quite a huge tent…

The boy smirked as he heard the other purr, possibly from the wound he was starting to cause on his shoulder "...You horny masochist..." he told breathlessly, though as soon as he heard the taunting from the older man, he instantly bit the ear lobe of the other until it bleed, then he sucked it off the blood before whispering tauntingly back "...Shut up...Hnn then again...I actually got something to shut you up..." he whispered huskily into the slightly wounded ear, a devilish grin setting on his face...

The smirk on Dante's face only grew after the sweet pain and the blood being sucked by that lovely, greedy mouth. He moved a bit, putting Nero again on his unstable feet but still holding him by the waist (or maybe a bit lower…), a glint of desire mixed with mischievousness dancing on his eyes. "In that case… maybe I should be on my knees, in front of my beloved valentine…?" and he actually knelt in front of Nero, his head now near his crotch, but his eyes never leaving Nero's; "…you still owe me the chocolate, but I will gladly receive…" …and then his eyes travelled down until he met the lump on Nero's pants; "…something else in change…"

The teen grinned more then ever, his hand running his the older man's hair comfortingly and shortly, before laying one hand on the man's shoulder, just to hold onto something "...Yeah...? I bet you will...Want me to give it to you...?" he told tauntingly, his eyes now fully clouded in lust, looking down at the other only in pure desire, just the words of the older man were tempting him more and more and driving him absolutely insane...

Dante knew he looked quite compliant, being on his knees and that… he wasn't the submissive type, but the lust he saw on Nero's eyes rendered him silent and even more excited than before… He gasped softly, leaning forward and grasping the brooch of Nero's zipper… with his teeth. Moving slowly, he dragged it down, feeling the lovely heat from his crotch and even grazing the lump with his fangs, not daring to actually bite Nero in a… so delicate zone. He dipped his tongue then, tasting his prize… it was difficult if he didn't use his hands, but that way was so much fun…

A sharp gasp escaped the teen, feeling the tender, slow lick upon his length, at that moment, he moaned sweetly, an amused smile now on his lips "...Ah...Horny fucker...You're actually enjoying this..." it was more of a statement then a question, he then pushed himself slightly in front, touching the man's lips with the tip of his rather grown length, he looked down for a moment, then wondered if the man beneath could actually take him fully in...

"…"

Wow… the kid was… WOW. Dante gulped, truly mesmerized by Nero's length. It was swollen, long, and already dripped with hot juices.

*Damn, who would have thought the kid had such BIG GUNS hidden…*

He then looked up and saw the amusement in Nero's eyes. The elder blushed, feeling like he was being tested or something… but he then caught himself right on and smiled slyly. "Aren't you, kid…? Because your friend down here seems so happy to see me… should I give him a heartwarming welcome, mh…?". And it surely was WARM, when he put the tip of that pulsing cock inside his mouth, sucking lightly first, his tongue massaging the underside or dipping in the little hole…

Nero gasped. Hot damn!, was the older male skilled with that hot mouth of his; he moaned loudly, loving the feeling of the man's mouth..."...Ahn~...Shut up...It's about time you use that mouth of yours for something more useful..." he spat out, a bit annoyed... Dante took that as an invitation. Only a sly glint on his eyes, and without warning he swallowed Nero whole, deepthroating that huge cock, humming from time to time, sending vibrations through his erection to Nero's body, making him tremble and jerk and scream…

…oh, how did he love that sound…

Dante managed not to gag, this time using his hands to keep Nero steady on his feet against the wall… The boy moaned sweetly, almost screaming at how he was being sucked off as if there was no tomorrow...a few good minutes of pure pleasure passed by, he was starting to sweat and his knees felt like giving up any time soon..."...I'm not gonna hold on any longer...it's gonna happen..." he whispered mutedly, his breath feeling cut loose... Dante looked up to Nero, seeing his face twisted in pleasure, red and sweaty, his eyes shining… he sucked at the head of his cock, this time helping the ministrations with one hand massaging the rest of his length. "…I'm ready… give it to me… I want it… I want all of it…"

*I want you…*

Nero smiled, lost in delight. "...You want it...? You'll get it alright..." The boy screamed in a pleasured tone, his release now unleashed as if it was a fast and hard spray, all going into the man's mouth, something to quench his thirst... Dante received Nero's whole load, drinking it greedily, licking his cock clean when he finished and rising almost immediately to crush the distracted boy's mouth with his, giving him a taste of himself in a sinful, hot, wet kiss. "You taste delicious, baby…" he purred, his hands starting to work his way to Nero's skin. "…wanna take things up a couple notches…?"

The teen groaned loudly, yet somehow tiredly, at the older male that licked him clean, until those hot lips were on his again, the tongue of the older man forcing it's way trough his mouth...he smirked slightly, his lips deforming the kiss a little as they pulled away, a saliva string connected their tongue, then he would shiver at the hands trying to touch his skin...''About time we do...'' he told while pushing the older male on the bed, making him fall on the mattress then assaulting his clothes in trying to undo them... Dante laughed, letting the boy do things his way, and let himself fall on the soft bed behind him; getting on his elbows and rising a bit to better watch Nero, he smiled at the kid's sweet desperation. "…my my… looks like someone is in dire need of love—"

Suddenly his smile faltered; Nero actually needed to be loved, and Dante almost made that situation look like a severe case of lust. He reached Nero's face with one hand, and instead of being violent he kissed Nero with tender care. "I love you, my little valentine… never forget that…"

The boy widened his eyes slightly at the confession that by now wasn't really considered a mystery; he laid both hands on the older male's cheek as he was kissed tenderly, closing his eyes slowly yet comfortingly... As he pulled away, a soft smile was on his face ''...I'll always remember, but it won't hurt to remind me every once in a while...'' he chuckled softly before giving back another kiss to the other, pushing his weight on his to make him lay back on the bed slowly ''...I love you too...more than anything...'' he whispered against the lips of the other... Dante let himself fall again on the bed again, delighted by Nero's soft touches and kisses. He restarted the slow process of undressing the lovely angel on top of him, purring with content as he caressed the soft pale skin of his bare chest and back. "…you know, I never liked the V day…" he mused "…I never had a valentine; actually… you are the first…"

In that instant, something lying on the nightstand got his attention; he smiled playfully, pointing at the sweets, still on its package. "Hey kid… isn't that chocolate…?" he was starting to have a very wicked idea, involving the stuff… The teen turned his head to the bed table, smirking a bit back at the older man ''...Hnn, it is...'' he mused a bit before reaching a bit to the table, grabbing the chocolate that was there ''...Well then, if I'm your first...That means you're all mine...And I won't let anyone have you...'' he grinned before taking a part of the chocolate and biting it by the edge, leaning down to the older man's lips... Dante felt a shiver running down his spine, his devil side purring at the possessiveness in Nero's voice, and his human side almost salivating at the sight of those full lips tainted with the sweet chocolate, tempting him, calling for him… He reached Nero almost immediately, biting the other edge and slowly approaching to that mouth, savoring the chocolate first, the strawberry heart and finally the softness of Nero's lips, letting the chocolate mix on the kiss…

*…Man I can get used to eat chocolates like this… mhhh… a chocolate covered Nero…*

The thought helped his already raging hard-on to perk a bit more, poking into Nero's thigh. The teen smirked and kissed the man under him after chewing a bit of the chocolate, sharing the taste of the bitter chocolate with the older man, then pulled away, licking his lips off the chocolate saliva...''Oooh...Looks like someone's getting happy...'' he told in a sing-song voice, rubbing his crotch against the older man's, sensing it was in dire need of activity...

'Happy' was a way of describe it: Dante felt like his erection had a mind of its own and wanted to rip his pants to free itself. "Keep doing that, and I'm gonna rape you through your pants, kid…" he warned, more like in a playful way, grabbing those hips and 'helping' a bit in the rubbing motion. He saw Nero's zipper was still down, so he sneaked his hand and gave a light squeeze on the boy's cock… it was hard again… "Looks like both 'little devils' want to come out and say 'hi'…" He undid his own pants this time, his erection springing out and poking Nero's; Dante kept rubbing against the kid, increasing the friction between both erections… "Uhn, this is too hot… the chocolate is gonna melt, you know… it will be a waste…" he wriggled his eyebrows, playfully… The boy smirked, rubbing more into the growing heat of the other, moaning and groaning softly at each movements...''Oh really...? What do you suggest we do then...?'' he told the other in an amusing tone before rubbing some of the melted chocolate in his finger before licking it off teasingly… Dante growled even more deeply this time, the sight of that tongue licking the sweetness was already too much. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about…" he licked his lips, reaching for his hard-on, pumping it lazily. "Looks like you're enjoying your sweets, baby… wanna try a new kind of chocolate flavored popsicle…?"

The teen smirked playfully, leaning down so his face was now in front of the older man's length ''Aren't you incredibly horny...Well' You better watch out...I might suck you dry...And then you might not be able to fuck me...'' he told in an amused tone, then took a bit of the melted chocolate, taking it by the paper, then rubbing all the melted chocolate onto the need of the other, covering it in chocolate before pulling the paper off, then he gave a soft kiss on the head before starting to lick it off the chocolate, purring while doing so... Dante also purred, almost going crazy, the sensations already too much for him to bear… he clutched the sheets almost tearing them, while looking at the feral angel between his legs, covering his manhood in chocolate and licking it clean, moaning in delight, enjoying the mixture of sweet and sour… "You… you're… doing good, kid…" he managed to pant, licking his lips, feeling his cock twitch with each lick, getting harder and bigger. "Keep on… and don't worry… I will have plenty of energy to fuck you until you pass out… I assure you that…" His eyes were starting to tint a soft red… his devil side was eager to claim the beautiful teen, to become his one and only…

The boy grinned before taking the whole length of the other in his mouth, it reaching almost down his throat, thank god he wasn't having a bad gag reflex on this one, the man was incredibly huuuge!, he started going up and down with his mouth, collecting every lick of chocolate there was left on it, his purrs causing vibrations to the older male, he then looked up, the wanton face of the older man making him want to cum right there, that much he was attractive...A blush then rose his cheeks, looking as innocent as he could to please the other...more like making the older man want to fuck him through the mattress...

"…Nero…"

For an instant the elder just had to look away, too lost in the infinite pleasure that boy was giving to him; the soft lips and hot-wet mouth, swallowing whole, the purring that sent shivers and almost made him cum a few times, the fuckable look on those beautiful clear eyes…

…Nero was an angel… a sinful angel, fallen from heaven to bring him pleasures beyond imagination…

"…Nero…!"

He was reaching his limit, he couldn't resist anymore… He rose from his lying position and brought Nero up, kissing him ferociously, tearing the rest of his clothes (from both of them) and rolling on the bed to be on top of the teen. "…I want you now… I can't wait… I'm gonna fuck you senseless…" He pushed Nero's legs open, and looked down at the puckered hole he was about to ravish. Dante himself was enough lubricated after Nero's ministration, so in turn decided to prepare the boy a bit…

…with his tongue.

The boy blushed brightly at feeling something wet enter him... He felt warm lips circling his entrance while the tongue was roaming inside, tingling all over the place then retracting himself and going back in...making him blush brightly when looking down, only seeing the silver hairs of the other... The sinful touches continued, the devil inside Dante writhing in raw desire, urging the man to finish the preparations and just take the cute teen… The elder took his sweet time, though; he wanted to make sure that Nero will be enough lubricated, after all it was his first time…

"…are you ready…?"

He finally stood, placing the younger's leg over his broad shoulders and grabbing his erection to guide the wide tip against the hot tight entrance …with a smile, and not waiting for an answer, he rammed it in, with only one swift thrust, smacking skin with skin, the feeling of the tight velvety walls making his head swim in pleasure…

*…my valentine…*

He started to move… slowly, at first… giving Nero time to calm and get used to the new sensation… The teen screamed in pain from being so full with the other inside him, he breathed and panted heavily, giving himself a few minutes before taunting the other again ''...What are you...Waiting for...? you said you would fuck me senseless, didn't you...?'' he told the other in a tempting tone, a smirk growing on his face... Dante growled, pleased with the temperamental boy's reactions. "Hope you can keep the rhythm, kid…" he panted, and started a spine-breaker pace, ramming inside Nero with all his strength, stabbing his prostate each time, without missing the beat, and pressing enough against his slim body to trap Nero's erection between their stomachs, stimulating it that way… He was being quite aggressive, but Dante knew Nero could resist it… and also, the kid liked it rough… "You are… as masochist… as I am…" he taunted, breathless, penetrating his mouth with sloppy kisses from time to time… The boy was starting to claw the older man's back, moaning in pain and pleasure, madly in love with how rough the other was; then somehow...his demonic side was asking for it. The boy dug in fangs in the older man's neck, sucking a fair amount of blood, almost like feeding on him; he moaned at each swallows of blood he'd take, and then pulled away, licking his lips off the blood, then the wound...

Dante was already reaching the point of no return; Nero was already driving him crazy with his body and now—

"…aahhh…!"

The harsh bite took him by surprise and unleashed his devil, his own fangs digging into Nero's junction of neck and shoulder, marking him while drinking from him, his rhythm not faltering a bit, even turning faster and rougher with each passing second…

"…Nero… I'm… I'm-!"

He released Nero's neck and kissed him, their blood mixing with saliva, their bodies interlocking tightly once more… The boy moaned louder from the increasing desperate speed, screaming in ecstasy and pure pleasure, then he opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them, as they now became fully red by now, he kissed back hungrily, his hand reaching down to stroke himself so he could finally release himself ''...Do It, Give me your cum...!...I want all of it...'' He whispered while panting heavily between loud moans... Both Dante and Nero were almost out of control, their devils inside trashing and growling in delight, their own bodies sweating and melting together in the lovely heat of their rough lovemaking. Dante stabbed Nero deeply, letting out a roar of pure bliss, filling the boy with his hot seed, still moving inside, more and more slowly as he rode his own orgasm, watching Nero intently, knowing the boy was about to follow him…

*You… are… fucking… beautiful…*

The teen screamed his mate's name long and loudly, at the very same time he came all over himself, his cheeks also being touched by the warm result of his pleasure...''I fucking love you...'' he whispered heatedly into the other's ear, loving the way the older man could make him feel...The teen then laid on the bed, trying to catch his breath as much as he could, his eyes turning back into the beautiful blue...

Dante felt his body gave in and dropped slowly on top of Nero, making sure that he wasn't crushing the boy with his weight. But Nero looked quite comfortable, his face still red and sweaty, cute as ever… "Never thought Valentines Day would be this awesome…" he purred, raining lazy kisses on Nero's face and lips, cleaning the drops of sweet cum off them with his tongue. "But I think it's special now, just because of you…" The elder slipped out of his lover and snuggled against him; he intertwined his fingers with Nero's Devil Bringer claws, bringing the appendage to his lips and kissing it tenderly… both of them whispering at the same time:

"…thank you, my sweet valentine…"

END


End file.
